Carrotcake Cupcakes
by Thecattygrl
Summary: Oliver can be really great sometimes, except... You know... When he's not. - 2p!talia - ACE Family - Warnings: Dark themes, abuse, etc.


"Keep your mouth shut, you stupid bitch!" Matt slammed a hand over his baby brother's mouth, giving him the darkest glare he could manage. The auburn haired boy was trembling, tears sliding down his face and heart beating a hundred miles an hour, "Do you _want _him to hear us?"

"Oh boys~" the tell-tale squeaking of their guardian's voice made the air around them turn thick and heavy and the forces of gravity grew stronger than either ever remembered it being before. Allen fisted part of Matt's shirt, but neither dared move any more than that, "Come out now! You know Mama doesn't like it when you keep him waiting!" Matt bit his lip, going over the plan silently in his head. If it came down to it, he'd have to step in for Allen. His baby brother, despite how easily he'd broken down like this around him, was prone to pick fights when the odds were against him and the kind of torture in store if Oliver got ahold of him was not something he was willing to let happen.

"Allen, listen carefully," Matt instructed, hissing in Allen's ear, low enough to hopefully go unnoticed, "We can't stay like this forever - He'll find us, eventually. When that happens, I'm going to distract him and you go. You run out of this house and get as far away as possible. Pops will be happy to take you in and if he argues you tell him I've got a hockey stick with his name on it. I'll come fetch you when this all blows over."

Allen made a movement as to speak, but Matt squeezed where his fingers rested against the other's face and stopped that in its tracks. Allen shot him a desperate look that he could just barely make out in the dark of the room.

"Don't you fucking say anything," he commanded, watching Allen melt like the scolded little kid he was. He loved his brother dearly, but the boy was as wild as they come and only understood the forceful tone of authority or some kind of physical attack. It certainly didn't help that their guardian - Perhaps _keeper _would have been a better term, since whatever Oliver was guarding them from was far less scary than him and he _definitely _wasn't any kind of parent - had these sudden switches in personality that tottered between affectionate and psychotic.

"Allen~" Oliver's voice cut through their deafening silence, "Mama has cupcakes! I made your favorite! Glutten free carrotcake cupcakes with homemade frosting that has those little carrots designs on them!" Allen's eyes widened and quicker than light and quieter than a ninja, Matt grabbed his brother's arm and twisted it around behind his back to keep him from moving. Allen bit into the hand still over his mouth, but it went ignored by the Northern brother. The safety of his baby brother was far more important than being bit.

"_No_," Matt growled. Allen's face scrunched up in discomfort and he squirmed in Matt's hold, to no avail. The discomfort he'd feel if Matt let him loose would far outweigh anything now.

"Hmm… You boys would do good to respect your elders," Oliver's voice was still feathery and light, but the underlying threat was obvious. Both boys felt the hairs on their arms stand up as the voice grew closer, "Come on out, Mattie. I'll go easy on Allen if you pinky promise to be good." Bribery was definitely not going to work in this situation. Especially since if he spoke up to negotiate, it'd give away his position. Hells no.

Allen was shaking in his hold and Matt gently pressed a kiss to the back of his head to try and calm him down. The American was wild and unruly and made Matt's life a living hell, but he was still a sweet boy deep - _really deep _- down and didn't deserve this. Neither of them did.

He felt the door open milliseconds before it did and used the small time to fully cover Allen with his body, growling like a guard dog. The grin that spread across Oliver's face was unrivaled by any horror movie either of them had even seen and, so it turned out, Allen _hated _horror movies. They lived enough of one, already.

"Boys~" Oliver pulled them apart - despite Matt's iron-like grip and kicking and punching- and held each of them in one hand to keep them separated, "It looks like Mama wins this little game of hide-and-go-seek! Now… Who wants cupcakes?" Matt managed to land a particularly good kick in Oliver's stomach, making him release them enough to allow Matt to push Allen out of range.

"Go!" he shooed the auburn boy away and Allen didn't need to be told twice. Matt yelped when a hand buried itself in his hair and yank.

"Mattie, that wasn't very nice of you~" Oliver muttered, placing a hand on his chin and forcing Matt to look up at him. The pink-haired man had a slight disapproving pout on his lips, which made Matt's inside turn, "Your baby brother's pretty fast, so he's probably long gone, but maybe you know where he went?"

"Like I'd tell you, fucker," Matt hissed.

"_Tsk_. _Tsk_. That's not a word cute little boys should be saying," Oliver pinched his cheek, "And if you refuse to cooperate… We'll just have teach you a lesson. Maybe we'll have a few minutes to bond before flying chocolate bunny catches up to Allen! Won't that be fun?"

"_Yeah_," Matt thought, sarcastically, "_Loads_."


End file.
